1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to lawn aerating devices, particularly those lawn aerating devices of the type which are manually propelled about the lawn to penetrate the lawn surface thereby increasing the amount of oxygen available in the underlying soil and facilitating soil fluid retention.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tyson U.S. Pat. No. 1,217,245, issued Feb. 27, 1917, shows a turf ventilator with a forked handle having a large rolling cylinder disposed between the ends of the handle. A rack of aeration blades is pivotally coupled to the cylinder axle and trails the cylinder. Depth of penetration is controlled by a bar with an adjustable counterweight weight extending over the rack.
Fitts U.S. Pat. No. 1,802,711, issued Apr. 28, 1931, shows a surface cutter and cultivator with pivotally connected, opposing forked handles and a large central aeration cylinder having mounted shoes with projecting spikes. The weight of the cylinder controls the depth of penetration.
Buel U.S. Pat. No. 1,866,998, issued July 12, 1932, shows a turf roller having a large aerator cylinder disposed at the end of frame members and a wheel which is cross-braced to the frame. The weight of the cylinder controls the depth of penetration.
Richards U.S. Pat. No. 1,898,214, issued Feb. 21, 1933, shows a lawn aerator having a forked frame with an aeration cylinder horizontally disposed between the frame members. The cylinder can be filled with sand or water to control the depth of penetration.
Allen U.S. Pat. No. 1,955,937, issued Apr. 24, 1934, shows a spiked roller having a leading aerator cylinder, with a pair of large wheels positioned on lateral sides of the cylinder, and a trailing roller. The weight of the cylinder controls the depth of penetration.
Logan U.S. Pat. No. 3,171,498, issued Mar. 2, 1965, shows a aerating apparatus with a forked frame with drums disposed between the frame members. A series of spikes rotate with the drums and the entire apparatus is meant to be towed behind a vehicle. The drums can be filled with water to control the depth of penetration.
Angeski U.S. Pat. No. 3,881,553, issued May 6, 1975, shows a lawn aerating and dressing apparatus having a frame with a drum disposed between the frame members. The hollow drum has spiked pluggers that lift plugs of soil into the drum. Rotation of the drum breaks the soil into small particles for distribution over the lawn. The apparatus has leading wheels that pivot to facilitate transportation when not in use.
Clements U.S. Pat. No. 4,158,391, issued June 19, 1979, shows a soil aerating device having a hollow drum with hollow coring elements extending radially from the drum. A weighted drum or other receptacle provides cantilever force to control the depth of penetration. The apparatus is meant to be pulled behind a vehicle.
Gorbett U.S. Pat. No. 4,619,329, issued Oct. 28, 1986, shows a soil aerator having a hollow drum, with knife-like projections, which rolls directly on the soil surface. The apparatus is meant to be pulled behind a vehicle.
None of the foregoing patents teach the axial alignment of the frame member and the wheels with a trailing aerator, wherein a removable weight tank is positioned such that the center of gravity of the drum and of the aerator cylinder are vertically aligned. Of the manually operated aerators, none use a drum or tank capable of being filled with water or sand that is separate from the aerator cylinder, thereby permitting easy storage and transport of the lawn aerator when not in use. The aerators designed to be pulled behind a vehicle are bulky and incapable of efficient use on the typical small lawn.
There exists a need for a lightweight, relatively small, and easily portable lawn aerator capable of use on typical household and other small lawns.